Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveyance apparatus, a printing apparatus, a control method for a sheet conveyance apparatus, and a computer readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Printers that have a plurality of print modes and that perform printing by selecting an appropriate print mode depending on the situation at the time of printing are available. There is a technique that appropriately controls, in a case of performing a plurality of print jobs, switching of the print speed so as to reduce the total print time by taking into consideration a print speed to be applied to each print job and a time taken to switch the print speed for each print job (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-245649).
As sheets used in printing, there are available sheets called “narrow-width sheets”, such as business forms, for example, which have a narrower width and a longer length than typical print sheets. When high-volume printing is performed using such narrow-width sheets, the temperature of the end portion of the fixing unit over which the sheets do not pass surges, which often results in failure in continuous printing. On the other hand, a mode called “constant production mode” is available in which it is possible to keep the print speed constant from the start of printing until the end of printing by making the temperature of the fixing heater lower than usual and making the sheet conveyance speed slower than usual in a case of printing using narrow-width sheets.
In a system in which a print job is transmitted from a personal computer (PC) to a printer to thereby perform printing, a method as described below has been employed in a case of using the constant production mode. Specifically, a method has been employed in which a user registers in advance, on the printer, a setting of the constant production mode and the like, and the user specifies, on the PC via a driver, whether or not to use the constant production mode when performing printing.
However, it is difficult to use the constant production mode in the existing method in a case where a plurality of types of narrow-wide sheets are used. Specifically, a user needs to register again, on the printer, a setting of the constant production mode and the like each time the type of business form to be used changes, which complicates user operation.